


The Date

by SiriusFanfictions



Series: The Truth [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusFanfictions/pseuds/SiriusFanfictions
Summary: After the events of Finding the Truth, Gabriel takes Sam on the date he wanted. Sam has hidden feelings for Gabriel and plans to keep them hidden, but will this date bring them out?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716424
Kudos: 36





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Finding the Truth. You don't have to read the first part to understand this one. I wasn't sure if I was going to make this part, but I figure that it would only make sense if I did. Hopefully you like it.

“I didn’t think you were really serious about the date.” Sam grumbled, although he wasn't really upset about it, even if he made it seem like he was.

“I take dates with you very seriously.” Gabriel smirked.

Sam just rolled his eyes, and grabbed his jacket when Dean came by. “Wait. You guys are seriously going on a date?” He turned to Gabriel with a teasing grin on his face. “Now, you be careful with my little brother ok?”

Cas smacked Dean’s arm, as he followed Dean. Cas sent him a warning glare, as Gabriel shot back “As long as you’re careful with mine. I don’t want to walk in on any of your _activities_.”

"Trust me Gabriel, if he keeps acting up he won’t be partaking in any activities.” and with that Cas walked away, Dean trailing behind trying to reason with him.

Once they were gone, Gabriel turned to Sam. “Now let's get to that date.” He grabbed Sam’s hand and led them out.

Sam looked at their hands intertwined together, and blushed. Not wanting Gabriel to see his blushing face, he turned his head. Sam just wanted to go on this date and then avoid Gabriel forever. It wasn’t that he didn't like Gabriel, he actually really liked him. That was the problem. Gabriel may have planned this date, but that didn’t mean he actually liked Sam. And Sam wasn’t so sure that Gabriel wouldn’t tease him if he found out about the crush. 

The drive, as Gabriel insisted not to use any angel mojo, was a quiet ride. Sam wasn’t sure what to say, and although Gabriel tried to make conversations it led nowhere. Once they got to the restaurant, Gabriel opened Sam’s door, and wouldn’t listen to his protests. This again made Sam blush slightly but he held it down.

Gabriel kept his hand intertwined with Sam as they walked through the front doors of the restaurant. The host, a tall almost serious man, looked at the held hands and gave a small sneer. He held back his opinions but had a short tone. “A table for two I presume.”

Gabriel, noticing his tone, gave a biting smile. “Yes that would do. And I would like to talk to your manager. A host is supposed to greet, not judge. Correct?”

The man just told the two to wait for their table, as he helped the next guests. Gabriel just led Sam to sit down to wait. Gabriel kissed Sam on the cheek and whispered to him. “Don’t mind him, just another idiot caught up in his opinions.”

“We could find another restaurant, this is the only place we could eat.” Sam stated.

“It’s just one man, and if seeing us together bothers him so much, he’ll have to deal with it. Plus we can mess with him while we wait.”

“What do yo-” Sam was cut off when Gabriel gave light kisses on Sam’s neck. He didn’t make it too obvious, as there were people around but he made sure the host could see. Meanwhile, Sam was in bliss as he gave a small sigh. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, Gabriel might actually like him. But when Gabriel pulled away Sam saw him winked at the host with a smirk. Right, Gabriel only did this to mess with the host, not because he liked Sam. He felt like an idiot, why would Gabriel like him?

Sam pulled his hand away from Gabriel’s own and scooted away a bit. Gabriel looked at him confused, but couldn’t question Sam as they were led to their table. Once seated, Gabriel tried to start a conversation.

“I am really glad we are on this date.”

“Really?” Sam questioned mockingly.

Gabriel ignored his tone as he nodded “Yes. Sam I may not have said it but I-” Gabriel couldn’t finish as a waiter came to get their orders.   
Once the waiter left Gabriel tried to finish what he was going to say, but Sam wouldn’t let him. Sam already knew what Gabriel was going to say, and he didn’t want to hear it out loud. It would only make it worse. 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The date went on painfully slow, as small conversations were made, mostly by Gabriel. They were just finishing their meal when they heard a couple a few tables away. The man turned to the women as he hissed “Look at them, sitting there acting like a couple.” 

This made Sam flinch as Gabriel went to get up to say something to the man. Sam shook his head, getting up himself. “It’s ok Gabriel. I know you don’t really like me. It shouldn’t bother you as much. We aren’t a real couple, we are only here because you helped me find out what was going on with Dean and Cas. We can just pretend this never happened.” Sam walked away, leaving Gabriel there by himself. 

Gabriel quickly paid and followed Sam. Once he caught up to him, Sam was sitting outside the car. “You had the keys.” he mumbled. 

“Sam, we need to talk.” 

“It’s ok Gabriel. I understand. I thought maybe it was different, that you felt the same way. But now I know, I was so stu-” Gabriel cut him off. Not with his words but with his mouth.

Gabriel kissed him slow, putting all his feelings into the kiss. Sam melted into the kiss, slowly forgetting all what happened that night. He got lost in the kiss and was breathless when Gabriel pulled away.

“What was that for?” Sam quietly asked.

“I needed you to stop talking-” “Of course, why else would you want to kiss me?”

Gabriel sighed “I wanted you to stop talking because I wanted to tell you how I feel. I wanted to kiss you.”

“I thought that you wanted this date just to mess with me. Not because you actually liked me.” Sam admitted. 

Gabriel pulled Sam into a hug and sighed. “I really like you Sam. And I didn’t think you would want to go on a date. So I figured I would help you if you agreed to go on one with me.”

Sam lightly pushed him. “You could have just asked me.”

Gabriel pushed him back. “And you could have just told me how you felt.”

“Can we both just admit that we were both idiots and go make out in the car?” 

Gabriel sent Sam a smirk. “I like how you think.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel and Sam walked back to the bunker, smiles on their faces. They walked inside quietly, unsure if everyone inside was asleep or not. But they weren't quiet enough as Dean heard them come in. “You two lovers back? You better kept your hands off of my brother, Gabriel. I wouldn’t want to give Sammy the talk just yet.”

“Dean, seriously?!” Sam shouted back.

“What? You haven’t been with a dude before, and as an older brother it’s my duty to protect your innocence.”

Sam was about to respond, but was cut off when Dean let out a few curses “I was just kidding Cas. Please don’t stop, I’ll-” Sam stopped listening after that. He didn’t want to hear what was going on, seeing it last time was enough. 

Gabriel came up behind Sam and whispered in his ear. “How about we have our own party inside your room?” 

Sam's face became red and he struggled to say something, Gabriel leading him to his room. 


End file.
